


Dramatics to be Found

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Stony Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Meeting the Parents, Slightly Insecure Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Rolling his eyes, Steve shot Tony an exasperated fond smile, “Tony, you can’t act like my mother asking a few questions just to get to know you, was somehow like the Spanish Inquisition.”“It felt like it,” Tony mumbles petulantly.





	Dramatics to be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my Stony Bingo Card - Never Again.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

“Do you hear me, Steve? Never again, I swear. We are never doing _that_ again.” Tony yanked off his blazer, tossing it over his shoulder before face planting into the small, lumpy but still oddly comfortable couch in Steve’ living room. “Never again, I mean it.”

Chuckling softly as he locked up the front door, Steve pauses to turn and smile fondly over at Tony before finishing up his task. Turning, he drops the keys into the misshapen bowl Tony had made on their pottery date months ago, before slipping off his own blazer and hanging it up, before slipping off his shoes. “Shouldn’t I be the one to be saying that?”

Instead of lifting his head off the cushion to answer, Tony grumbles something Steve can’t truly understand.

Shaking his head as he padded further into the apartment, Steve pauses behind the couch and leans down to gently run his fingers through Tony’s unruly curls, before shifting around so he could press a gentle kiss to the nape of Tony’s neck. “Can’t understand your mumbles, sweetheart.”

Grumbling as he shifts up onto his knees, causing Steve himself to straighten up to avoid a colliding into each other, Tony glares half-heartedly at his partner, Tony pouted as he watches Steve’s lips twitch and spread into a fond grin. “I _said_ , because you’ve had more experience meeting the parents of your partners, you don’t have the right to be dramatic right now.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve shot Tony an exasperated fond smile, “Tony, you can’t act like my mother asking a few questions just to get to know you, was somehow like the Spanish Inquisition.”

“It felt like it,” Tony mumbles petulantly.

Snorting, Steve padded his way around and drops down onto the couch, pulling Tony onto his lap. Lifting his hand up, he gently cradled the other man’s cheek as he tilted his head to press a soft, but firm, kiss to his slightly capped lips. “Ma just wanted to get to know you, my boyfriend,” he rumbles against Tony’s lips as he lets his hand drop down to rest against the cushion.

Squirming around to press his face into Steve’s neck, Tony curls his hand into Steve’s polo, “It was just, I mean,” flapping his other hand around, as if it would help make the words easier to say before letting out a sigh, “She seemed so interested in what I had to say,” he says, his voice dropping into a whisper.

“She was,” Steve agrees, face softening as he brings a hand up to gently cup the back of Tony’s head. “She’s interested in you, because you make me so happy.” Turning, he brushes a kiss to the crown of his head as he let his eyes fluttering close as he breathes in the soft scent of oil, mint and Tony. “She’s interested and proud, because you make me so happy, because I love you, because she likes you. Because I’m fairly certain if we ever end our relationship, she’ll be pissed at me. Because I’ll have let you, the most amazing, considerate, lovable man I’ve ever met, go.”

Steve lets the silence settle around them, letting Tony hide away as he presses his face more firmly into his neck, as he rakes his fingers through the other's hair as he waits for the other man to wrestle with his feelings, his insecurities, his fears.

Eventually though, Tony pulls back just slightly to speak up, "I guess saying never again is a little harsh," he mumbles, lips brushing against the skin of Steve's neck, "but, maybe not too soon?"

Laughing softly, Steve agreed, “Not too soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
